Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 24
I am BlueHighwind, and today I have something special for you Space Monkies. Underneath five very lucky Monkie's chair there will be hidden Golden Ticket. If you have found it, you have won a magical tour of my secret Walkthrough Factory. Remember: only one of you can return home alive. A Few Final Quick Sidequests Okay, here we begin the final charge against Sin, however before that, there are a few very short Sidequests (really little more than errands) that we must run. All in all it should take you around a half hour to forty minutes to do these. Really easy shit. First off we want to find all of the Jecht and Braska Spheres. As you may or may not recall, finding these things boosts Auron's Overdrive to the next level. If you've been following my directions you already have three, if you haven't then you only have one (this one is mandatory, remember right after Spherimorph?) If you've been a good Space Monkies and listened, then you already have Auron's best Overdrive in the whole game - Banishing Blade. Its hits for heavy physical damage and hits with the force of all four of Auron's "Break" attacks. Getting all of them will get you the final Overdrive which isn't as impressive or useful, but does at least does well against crowds of Fiends. And finding these things tells us much about Auron's backstory, and since he's the best character in the game, there's nothing wrong with that. Here are the locations of all these puppies: #'Besaid Island' - to the right of the temple #'S.S. Liki (Besaid to Kilika)' - in the control room #'Luca Stadium' - Basement A #'Mi'ihen Highroad' - Southern tip of the Old Road #'Mushroom Rock Road' - on the way to the Headquaters, near the final lift #'Moonflow' - southern shore of the river, near the docking platform #'Thunder Plains' - at the base of the second tower from the South While you're in Besaid Village talk to a little girl, and then examine her dog. For some odd reason this action boosts Valefor's Overdrive into something more powerful, Energy Blast. Its a slight boost but its still mildly worth it,, especially if you really like Valefor for some reason. Also you can return to each of the Temples where you got Aeons (exept for Bevelle of course) to find hidden Treasures about. They'll only appear once for each temple, however none are ultra-amazing. Finally the last little thing we're flying to Bevelle. This is actually mandatory to luring Sin out for your final attack. As you walk in, two idiot Stormtroppers actually think they stand a chance against us at such high levels. These guys couldn't beat us a while back, what chance do thaty have now? Lucky (for them) Shelinda runs her sad virgin ass in and tells us that the Pope has declared that our being traitors is actually the work of the Al Bhed. Ahh, the poor old ghost has gone senile. Just like John Paul II, how sad. In fact he's gone so crazy that he's put a 100 pound weakling virgin in charge of his guard. Let's go visit his Holiness. The poor old fool got so excited once he saw us, thinking that we had found the Final Aeon. But his hopes are dashed after finding out that we kinda sorta killed Evil Yuna. He then sends himself, much to Auron's teasing. Hey but then the Wizard pops up. He'll ask you if you've found a way to defeat Sin, though it doesn't matter what you answer. The choice is just an illusion, you'll have to go with the Hymn of the Fayth, because Jecht/Sin really loves that song and can't help but rock out to it every time he hears it. Next step is to Fight Yu Yevon (the choice is again, an illusion created by Square). Yu Yevon, it turns out is just some dude trapped in a dream, constantly Summoning Sin out of force of habit. He's been doing this a long time, and stopping him won't be easy. Eternity is a hard thing to end after all. So let's get on with it! Get back to the Airship and select Sin as your next destination. Air Battle With Sin Before you get into this tango in the sky, be sure that you know are least this powerful. All of your characters that you're still using (for me it was: Lulu, Yuna, Auron, and Tidus) should at least have finished their section of the Sphere Grid and perhaps even be in the next dude's area. Also Yuna should know "Holy" and Lulu should know "Flare". Both hit at around 9999 HP with Lulu and Yuna using them. Certainly Lulu (or even better both her and Yuna) knowing the "Doublecast" ability isn't going to hurt neither. Both Tidus and Auron and any other physical attackers you got should know definitely know "Quick Hit". If you're still not at this minimum level, head to the Omega Ruins for the hardest enemies and the quickest EXP. It can be found by using Search on the Airship World Map. Coordinates are about: (72 - 35). Once that's done, fly to Sin. Lucky for our plan of luring Sin with the Hymn of the Fayth, the Airship comes fully pimped out with the world's most massive stereo Hi-Def surround sound. It turns out that our big plan is just to fight the beast head on and rip it right open. Wow, I can't believe that in 1,000 years not a single person in Spira thought of that. Tidus, great fucking plan. You got any other brilliant strategies, huh, Rommel? Run out to the deck of the Airship and prepare for battle. Sin comes out and freaks out, and unleashes the move devastating attack I have ever seen. He rips the whole fucking planet apart with one massive "Gravity" spell in what is probably the greatest example of Spell casting ever. This shit makes the Sister Ray cannon look like a pop gun. And believe me when I say its awesome. However I can't put it up here, because the fuck-ups at Youtube don't have a complete version of this FMV. Some idiot chopped it up into five pieces, and that's the only version I could find. Sorry Space Monkies. But the battle begins! After each weak point is worn down, the Airship will fire out the new cannons its just created literally out of thin air. This will blast off both of the Sin Fins (I just love saying that, Sin Fin, Sin Fin, Sin Fin...). But then the Wizard (who has temporarily switched sides) magically busts the main cannons, which means we have to fight the next battle on foot. Why? Something about Blitzball, and scoring with your balls, something Tidus knows nothing about. After this Sin is beaten. The giant whale falls straight out of the sky... right onto the massive metropolis of Bevelle. Heh, heh... um... opps? Woosie. Man, that was touchdown. Use this break in the action to Save up and heal your tired forces. The battle isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough